


Day 22 - FOOLS

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, April Fools' Day, Bad Jokes, Boy Fight, Brothers, Crack, Crack Fic, Dark Crack, Dark Humor, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inappropriate Humor, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Papyrus Being A Jerk, Papyrus Has Issues, Prank Wars, Sans Being An Asshole, Sans Has Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: The Skeleton Brothers have a very unusual family tradition. Alphys and Undyne are unamused.





	Day 22 - FOOLS

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY LET ME WARN YOU
> 
> Dark humor, unhealthy relationships, disordered eating, disordered sleep, physical confrontations, bad senses of humor, crackfic elements, gratuitous japanese, cursing, domestic violence, verbal abuse, insults, referenced family death, knives, blame, belittling, very dark themes played for comedy
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> Basically this is inspired by all the various April Fools comics and the like that I’ve seen where the bros try to prank each other by telling their brother they hate them. 
> 
> It’s that, dialed up to 11.

Undyne and Alphys arrived at the skeleton brothers’ residence for a nice Easter Evening Egg Dunking celebration.

They walked up to the door at the exact same time it flung open. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!” a furious Papyrus screamed, usually-invisible eyelights ablaze with pure rage.

Both visitors froze, ice going down their spines. Instinctively, Undyne placed up a shield. Alphys had a bottle of pepper spray in hand.

Both stared.

Papyrus gave them a look, confusion cutting through rage, but rage built back up just as quickly as it fell. “NOT YOU TWO,” he hissed. “HIM.”

His finger was pointed at Sans, whose face bore an almost identical look of hatred and anger.

“oh. that’s fucking RICH, papyrus. you’re gonna kick me out of my own house like you fucking own the place?” His voice was as low as ever, but they had never heard it so sinister. So cold.

Alphys looked at Undyne. Undyne looked at Alphys. Undyne mouthed “What the FUCK?” and Alphys shrugged helplessly. This was not a part of the plan when they decided to come over for this visit.

 

Papyrus cackled. “I DO OWN IT, YOU FOOL! YOU SIGNED THE DEED IN MY NAME. THANK YOU FOR THAT, BY THE WAY! AS IF I COULDN’T BUY THE HOUSE WITHOUT MY BIG BRAVE BROTHER SHOWING UP AND GIVING IT TO ME.”

“hah. you really think you know the first thing about buying and owning a home? you’re a child.”

“THE FIRST THING IS TO KEEP IT CLEAN SO THE RATS DON’T COME AND EAT THE WHOLE THING.”

“rats don’t eat houses, papyrus!! you would know that if you knew anything about the real world.”

“THEY EAT WIRES. THEY START FIRES. FIRES EAT HOUSES. AND BEFORE THAT POINT, THEY EAT ANYTHING ELSE THEY CAN. IT’S ALL JUST SEMANTICS ANYWAY, JUST LIKE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU! WE ARE BROTHERS ONLY BY BIRTH!”

“you know we weren’t born right? i told you that. you’re so fucking forgetful. no wonder you don’t even remember our dad.”

Papyrus laughed, if it could be called that. It was closer to a gasp of pure fury. “THEN I SUPPOSE WE WERE NEVER BROTHERS AT ALL. AND I WILL NOT TELL YOU THIS AGAIN. GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.”

“make me,” Sans dared.

 

The undeniable sensation of surging magic filled the entire block. Horrifying specters of death appeared above each of the two skeletons. Great dragon skull beasts of magic and something _indeterminable_ roared with immense power, a light in each jaw charging, aimed directly for the brother at the opposite end.

 

“HOLD UP!!!!!!!!” Undyne screamed, jumping between the two brothers. The dueling brothers each stopped, unwilling to harm an innocent spectator, though neither seemed pleased with this turn of events. “YOU! PAPYRUS!” she pointed at him, barking the orders as if he were one of her soldiers after all. “COME WITH ME. RIGHT NOW.”

Alphys followed her lead, walking over and pointing the pepper spray at Sans as a wavering threat. “A-and y-y-you come w-with me, Sans!”

Sans sighed and recalled his dragon heads. In a flash, they were gone. Papyrus continued to glare at Sans, skull attacks matching his expression, but a moment later a look from Undyne convinced him to disarm himself as well. Only then did she notice the sharpened bone still clutched in his hand like a shiv, glowing with an energy she’d never known him to possess. His hand was shaking, and he was not letting go.

“Papyrus…” He glanced over, following her expression to his hand, opening his palm to stare at it before dismissing it.

 

From her angle, Alphys saw only Sans’s reaction to whatever had happened, and for just a moment, he had looked absolutely terrified before anger re-consumed him, tightening his smile back into a grimace, and darkening the lights of his eyes once again.

 

Alphys lead Sans away into his room. The first thing she noticed was that all of his socks were spilled out on the floor, the drawer they had been in now resting upside down on his dresser. Once the door was closed, Sans looked like himself again, calm grin and bright eyelights.

“sorry al. forgot you two were comin’ today. probly shoulda texted ya.”

“Sans, w-wha…. what the hell WAS that?”

* * *

“APRIL FOOLS!” Papyrus announced with a bright grin that scared Undyne far more in context of the violent display she had just pulled him out of.

“What!?”

“IT IS A TRADITION! HUMANS HAVE IT! AND ME AND SANS TOO FOR SOME REASON!”

“I don’t understand.”

* * *

“april fools is a day of like, pranks and stuff. it’s real cool. all day people pull dumb little pranks on each other.”

“So this was… j-just a prank on me and Undyne?”

* * *

“OF COURSE NOT! THAT WOULD BE MOST CRUEL! I WOULD NEVER PLAY SUCH A DASTARDLY TRICK UPON A FRIEND!”

“Then what the hell was this, Papyrus? Cuz I thought I was gonna have to write a freaking incident report and get the pan over here! On Easter!!”

* * *

Sans chuckled weakly before shrugging. “me and papyrus, we uh… we kinda…” He looked around as if an explanation might have been right in his sock collection before whatever disturbed it. “what you’re seein is just… escalation.”

“E-escalation?”

* * *

“YES! YOU SEE, ONE YEAR, WE BOTH HAD THE SAME IDEA: TO TELL EACH OTHER WE HATED ONE ANOTHER! YOU KNOW, AS A GAG! A JAPE! A CLEVER BROTHERLY RUSE!”

“That doesn’t seem healthy, but go on…”

* * *

“so, i told him i hated his guts, right, punchline bein that he doesn’t have em. but he started cryin and told me i stink, punchline bein i’m not big on showers. get where i’m goin with this?”

“That’s… that’s… th-that’s what started this today?”

“nah. well i mean yeah, but not today. this was like… man i dunno how many years already.”

* * *

“Okay, so he told you he hated you, you told him he stunk, then what?”

“WELL, YOU SEE! WE RAN INTO A SLIGHT LOGISTICAL COMPLICATION! FOR THE TRUE VICTOR OF APRIL FOOLS DAY IS THE ONE WHO HAS TRULY JAPED THE OTHER! AND THE PROOF OF THAT IS IN CATCHING THE OTHER OFF GUARD, AS WELL AS BEING THE LAST ONE TO SAY ‘APRIL FOOLS!’”

* * *

“so i’m sure you can see what happened here.”

“Sans I don’t think any rational thinking person can see what happened here,” Alphys said in deadpan, her fears and worries for her friends falling by the wayside as she began to understand exactly how dumb this entire situation was.

“well nobody wants to be a loser.”

* * *

“?????” Undyne said, somehow, with her mouth.

Papyrus was unphased. “WELL, NEITHER OF US WANTS TO BE THE JAPE-EE! SO WE PUSH FURTHER AND FURTHER EACH YEAR! IT’S A WONDERFUL TRADITION!!!”

“So you tried to throw your own brother out of the house and disown him. As a ‘prank.’ Because you don’t want him to be the one to prank you first.”

“YES!”

“That doesn’t make ANY sense.”

* * *

“it makes perfect sense.”

“It really doesn’t….”

“well, if he doesn’t think i’m serious, i’m not trickin him. i gotta make it convincing. so i don’t win unless i convince him i really do hate him and think he’s some kinda idiot child.”

Alphys raised a scaly brow. “That’s specific.”

“gotta strike at his insecurities or else he won’t think i’m not jokin. did you see the look on his face? he’s totally buyin it!”

* * *

“HE DOESN’T REALLY THINK I’M AN IDIOT OR INCAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF OR FORGETFUL OR FORGETTABLE! HEH… NO… HE… UM, HE’S JUST PLAYING. BUT I WON’T BE TRICKED!”

“You know you nearly stabbed him today, right?”

Papyrus gasped. He was offended. “I WOULD NEVER! I WASN’T GOING TO STAB MY OWN BROTHER, UNDYNE! I WOULD NEVER THINK OF SUCH A THING!!!”

“You had a shiv and i don’t even think you KNEW you had a shiv, Papyrus.”

“IF I WAS GOING TO STAB HIM IT WAS GOING TO BE A FRIENDLY, CONTROLLED, BROTHERLY STABBING! AND I MOST DEFINITELY KNEW I HAD IT. I JUST WANTED TO FREAK HIM OUT A LITTLE! IT HAD TO BE CONVINCING!”

* * *

“Y-you looked pretty convinced he was going to stab you.”

“heh. it’s called ‘acting.’”

“Is it, Sans? Is it really?”

Sans grinned the same way he always did. Alphys knew him well enough. That meant he didn’t have a comeback.

She sighed, folding her fingers together and putting on an expression she knew her human therapist often made. Professional interest masking both irritation and horror.

“You kn-know none of this is healthy, right?”

* * *

“IT’S VERY HEALTHY! IF SANS WASN’T UP FOR PRANKS AND JAPES AND TOMFOOLERY, THAT WOULD MEAN SOMETHING WAS WRONG!” Papyrus chirped, defending his family tradition. “BESIDES! IT HELPS US GET ALL OF OUR LITTLE AGGREGATIONS AND GRIEVANCES AIRED! BECAUSE EVEN IF WE DO REALLY MEAN SOMETHING, WE TAKE IT BACK BY DECLARING IT ALL TO BE A GREAT FOOL’S GAME!”

“Okay that is DEFINITELY not healthy!!!”

“PFFFT!!!! I SLEEP A FULL 2 HOURS A NIGHT, FOLLOWED BY A FULL 2 HOURS OF JOGGING, AND I EAT A BALANCED DIET OF OATMEAL THREE TIMES DAILY. I THINK I AM THE EXPERT HERE ON HEALTH!!!”

“Holy shit, Papyrus.”

* * *

“listen it’s fine okay? everything will be back to normal tomorrow, just chill.”

“Sans you p-pointed a… a… a thing I’ve never even seen before at your own brother with intent to fire! How do you kn-know this wasn’t gonna go out of h-hand!?”

“it’s not like we almost pranked a hole into time and space or anything. THAT was out of hand.”

“W-what?????”

* * *

“WHAT?????”

“I DON’T REALLY REMEMBER IT? HONESTLY I SUSPECT IT’S JUST ANOTHER OF MY BROTHER’S HALF-HEARTED LITTLE RUSES. HE DOESN’T HAVE THE ENTHUSIASM FOR THE SORTS OF TRICKERY I HAVE. HE DOESN’T HAVE THE ZEST! THE ZIEL! THE ZEITGEIST! SO HE MAKES UP WEIRD SCIENCY THINGS BECAUSE HE KNOWS I NEED TO GET A DEGREE IN ORDER TO DISPROVE THEM AND I REALLY DO NOT HAVE TIME TO DO THAT AGAIN.”

“Papyrus. This is ridiculous. You don’t even know what’s real and what isn’t anymore because of this shit. And it needs to stop.”

“I’LL STOP WHEN HE STOPS!”

* * *

“i’ll stop when papyrus stops.”

Alphys leaned forward, poking a finger into Sans’s sternum.“N-no, Sans! Y-you need to be the bigger person!”

Sans grinned. “but I’m not the bigger person.”

“But you’re the bigger brother!”

* * *

“HE’S THE BIGGER BROTHER. HE SHOULD STOP FIRST.”

“Papyrus you are a grown-ass adult and he’s like… what, a year older or something?”

“FOUR MONTHS.”

“What? How does that work?”

Papyrus shrugged.

“Whatever. You’re an adult! Be an adult!”

* * *

“al you know i hate being an adult…”

She glared.

“fine. this will be the last year. we’ll have a long talk, do a retrospective, and never do this again. we’ll retire the tradition and i’ll make him agree to bury this one for good.”

Alphys nodded proudly. “Good, Sans. That’s… that’s good. You’re taking a real step f-forwa--.”

“after i get the last laugh in tonight.”

“Sans, no.”

* * *

“URRRRRGHHHH!!!!!” Undyne lifted the skeleton in the air with frustration, getting ready to suplex her friend into the clouds to fight the REAL enemy of everyone’s hopes and dreams, but stopped short of letting him go flying, remembering that they were inside of the house and she was trying to discourage a violence, not commit one. She placed him gently back down.

He didn’t seem to even notice.

“IF YOU HELP ME, I CAN BE DECLARED THE TRUE VICTOR OF THE FOOLS, AND THEN I’LL NEVER HAVE THE URGE TO RESTART THE BATTLE. BECAUSE I WILL HAVE WON THE WAR!”

She thought about it.

* * *

“I’m not going to help you sabotage the only strong familial relationship you have, Sans!” Alphys was struggling to keep her voice down, impassioned by her desire to see her old coworker and his brother find peace and restore their relationship before this blew up and over into something neither. “You’re my friend. I-I’m not going to let you do something so crazy and destructive. I can’t believe you’d even ask me to.”

* * *

Undyne shrugged. “Okay!!! Sounds fair!”

* * *

“E-end this, Sans. Tell your brother you’re sorry, a-and th-that you love him! And tell him you n-need to t-talk!”

“okay, okay… jeez. it’s just a harmless prank, al. but… i guess i see what you mean. i did really kinda think he was gonna stab me a little…” That last part was a mumble.

“G-g-good!” Alphys crossed her arms, and nodded, the case closed, as far as she was concerned. This was the correct course of action. Then, comfortable in her moral victory, she allowed her thoughts to drift. “A-and I’m g-going to help you!!!”

Somehow, her face made a ‘=^_^=’

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stood in the living room, staring again at the “script” Alphys had given him. He wasn’t good at feelings or telling the truth, so… sure, he said he would do this. But looking over without reading the lines that were hastily written for him, he felt his stomach churn, and he didn’t even have one.

He didn’t do feelings, let alone someone else’s. No way he could read this.

Alphys, meanwhile, was hastily rewiring the house’s power so she could add some “dramatic mood lighting.”

Sans suspected something like this just so happened to happen in one of her animes and she was getting just a little overambitious.

He looked at the script again. This was dumb. But it would help, probably, and worst case scenario, he could just have a real talk later, one that wasn’t for Alphys’s satisfaction and amusement.

The longer it took for Papyrus to reappear, though, the more anxious he got. He still had some ideas for the big fight ready. The fake dust in a sock his pocket would completely go to waste. Well, no one ever said he couldn’t make up a neat prank in the middle of the year, just for fun.

That thought made him feel better.

 

Papyrus arrived on the scene with a slam of his bedroom door and a suitcase in each hand, one packed so tightly it was slightly overflowing.

He was… crying.

Oh.

Oh no.

“P-papyrus?”

 

“I can’t BELIEVE you, Sans!” Undyne said with disgust in her voice, glaring him down like he was the scum of the earth. “I can’t believe you would say HALF the shit you have to your brother. He’s your BROTHER!!!”

Papyrus sniffled, keeping his head low, facing the floor. “Not anymore…” he mumbled, and Sans’s soul might as well have instantly shattered at the sound alone.

Papyrus never mumbled. He never… he never sounded like that!

He was paralyzed. God… he.. But it was a joke?

 

Panicking, he looked to the paper, reading from a part at random, hoping the kind words Alphys had written for him would somehow help.

A light went on over him, pink in hue, as bubbles floated down from the ceiling out of nowhere. Papyrus and Undyne stopped in their path to the door. All eyes were on Sans.

 

“ototo-kun, h-honto ni gomen ne…” Only then did Sans realize what he had even been reading.

“um.”

 

He saw Alphys peeking into the room, her eyes going wide as she realized her mistake. English! Right! They all spoke English! She disappeared, back into the hall closet, where he assumed she would be staying for the rest of the night.

The lights went back to normal. The bubbles continued, picking up speed. The color of the lights shifted to some kind of a savage red.

 

Everyone was quiet for a bit, until Undyne growled and stepped forward, ignoring all the strangeness of the last twenty seconds. “He told me how every year you tell him all this shit, then pretend like everything is fine! How he always feels like he has to play along, or else you’ll hate him for real!”

“w-what? papyrus! no! that’s NOT true! i… i’m sorry, okay? i messed up! i… i just wanted to be the better prankster! i thought you were on board!”

“You told him his own dad got erased from time and space and he doesn’t even remember him! Just how sick are you!?”

“papyrus please!”

“SANS I HAVE TO LEAVE. EVEN IF IT WAS ALL… ALL JUST A BIG JOKE! I NEARLY HURT YOU TODAY!”

Sans was at a loss. He had hurt his brother, badly.

“n-no! bro! you couldn’t have hurt me! you could never hurt anyone!”

“YES I COULD HAVE. NOT ALL OF US HAVE ONLY ONE ATTACK AND ONE DEFENSE.” He put his arms to his forehead, dramatically, “YOU’RE THE WEAK ONE, SANS. I AM TWENTY TIMES STRONGER AND I WOULD HAVE OBLITERATED YOU!”

 

Undyne glared spears at Papyrus, bags in her arms going a bit slack, betraying that they were packed with nothing but air. The big, prideful idiot was going off script and ruining their super serious scene she had planned out... like the one from MMKC2 where Mew Mew’s controlling and toxic behavior was called out during an intervention after her kisses lead Ryuu-kun to--- okay it didn’t really matter but now Papyrus wasn’t even crying anymore, going into a monologue about how tough and cool he was.

 

Sans wizened up, too, face turning from one of grief and regret to something cold and unreadable.

“april fools, papyrus. im not gomen ne at all, and the only other joke tonight is you!” Sans half-shouted, which was for him more like a double shout. “i might be the weak one numerically, but you're the weak one in every other way!”

“NUMERICALLY, AND LEGALLY, THIS HOUSE BELONGS TO ME AND I REQUEST THAT YOU NOT SO KINDLY LEAVE IT AT ONCE. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE!”

Watching the scene go right back to what it was before the special attacks came out, the former guard captain decided she was done here. Undyne decided to go look for Alphys and just watch the shitshow along with her. She would step in again if it looked like it was going to go violent. She found Alphys in the very first place she looked, in the closet that was supposed to be a bathroom. Alphys already had popcorn and a seat ready for her, and Undyne loved her so much.

Meanwhile, Papyrus was shoving the handle of one of his two suitcases into Sans's hand.

“HERE. I ALREADY PACKED FOR YOU. THIS HAS EVERYTHING YOU NEED, SO GET OUT.”

Sans laughed, cruel and bitter. “you idiot. this bag is empty.”

Papyrus feigned an innocent look, hand to his mouth. “BUT BROTHER, I PACKED ALL YOUR WORTH INTO THAT BAG!” He took the bag back with a yank that did not match his ruse and put a hand over his jaw, feigning shock. “GASP! THERE IS NOTHING IN HERE AFTER ALL! HOW STRANGE!”

“yeah, well, maybe it ended up in the core along with dad! oh wait sorry you don't remember that!”

“IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL YOUR GOOD JOKES, TOO? JUST KIDDING. YOU'VE NEVER HAD A SINGLE ONE.”

“yeah well at least i didn't summon a knife to a blaster fight like some kind of a b-movie slasher wannabe. but that’s too harsh and i apologize. the only kind of wannabe you are is a wannabe guard!”

 

They were in each other's faces again. Papyrus's shiv was summoned, along with Sans's blasters.

 

Sans was debating throwing the sock full of fake dust in his brother's eyes and telling him it was dad’s. Papyrus was debating the merits of giving his brother a nice, controlled, friendly stabbing (aimed between the ribs of course). He was testing out phrases to use. Normally he would think it too babyish, but “SAY SAYONARA, NII-CHAN” was sounding good in light of the night's events. Sans was calculating if he could actually blast his brother and get away with it. As a part of their hilarious prank war. If it was just a prank, it didn’t count.

Thankfully, Alphys had already finished her own internal debate.

 

The clock on the wall struck 11:59pm.

 

Both brothers turned to look at it.

“WELL, BROTHER? IT'S NEARLY MIDNIGHT. ALMOST THE END OF THIS APRIL DAY OF FOOLS. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY?”

Sans hummed. “you know i might? but you first.”

“NO, NO. GO AHEAD. GUESTS FIRST! AND SINCE YOU DO NOT LIVE HERE ANYMORE, THAT DOES INDEED MAKE YOU A GUEST! A VERY UNWANTED ONE!”

“hmmm… nah i think if something needs to be said you're the one that needs to be saying it. gotta give you the extra time since you're not the best with your words.”

“HERE ARE SOME WORDS. CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THEY MEAN? ‘I H-A-T-E U.’”

“you isn't a single letter. by the way, i know you don't know how to count, being a huge baby and all but it's almost midnight so…”

Papyrus raised his brows in amusement.

“SOO…”

Both switched between starting the other down and staying at the wall clock as it tick tick ticked down to midnight. There were only a few seconds left.

It was dead silent.

One second before the clock struck midnight, both brothers shouted at the same time:

 

“ApRiL FoOlS!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

 

Both gasped and sighed with relief, immediately hugging each other tightly.

“I'M SO SORRY I SUMMONED A KNIFE I ACTUALLY REALLY DIDN'T PLAN TO I JUST GOT ANNOYED I'M SORRY I ONLY GOT 2 MINUTES OF SLEEP THE ENTIRE WEEK TRYING PLAN THIS AND I THINK  MAYBE I STARTED TURNING A LITTLE CAPITAL-LOVE-Y AND I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS IS YOUR HOUSE TOO”

“man, papyrus i'm so sorry i pulled the stuff with dad its not your fault you got conked on the head and im sorry i called you dumb you're the smartest dude i know and like i said it's not your fault you got conked in the head and i'm so sorry i never put a stop to this and i really did mean it when i was trying to apologize but i'm not good at feelings and i just…”

“IT'S OKAY BROTHER! I SHOULD BE THE ONE APOLOGIZING! I TRIED TO ESCALATE THINGS EVEN FURTHER ALONG WITH UNDYNE, RATHER THAN ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY AND MAKE ONE OF MY OWN! AND I KNOW THAT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW TO PROPERLY FEEL BASIC EMOTIONS AND I SHOULD HAVE STEPPED IN AND STOPPED THIS SO WE WOULDN’T GET SO HURT I’M SO SORRY BROTHER”

 

Neither wanted to let go, bawling like babybones in the living room while Undyne let herself out of the hall closet, and Alphys set their clock back to 8:46 where it belonged and started rewiring the house back to its original formulation.

Undyne leaned over the rail and started clapping.

“SEE!? You two boneheads should have patched things up ages ago! You two are now BANNED from pulling pranks on each other ever again!!!”

Sans quirked a brow, remembering in that moment that Undyne held an office with the Ebott police force. “legally?”

“LEGALLY,” she confirmed. “TECHNICALLY I should have called that in as a domestic, but it was also kind of awesome and funny to watch???”

Alphys stuck her head out of the closet and shook it.

“I mean ‘no it wasn't’” Undyne corrected, flawlessly. “But seriously, you two have issues and you need to work them out. Big time! AND!!! You're also both incredibly dumb!”

“WHAT? WHY???”

“BECAUSE! You've both been pulling these weird UNFUNNY pranks on each other for years when you could have teamed up and pranked OTHER PEOPLE!!!!”

 

Both brothers’ eyes opened wide. They looked at each other as if they had both just seen the world for what it was for the first time ever.

“holy shit.”

“WE WERE BOTH THE APRIL FOOLS ALL ALONG!!!”

 

Alphys finally emerged from the closet. “O-okay! Everything sh-should be back in place. The lighting, the bubble blower, the clock…”

“THE CLOCK?”

Alphys giggled nervously. “eh heh heh… heh… well, in order to stop you two, I s-set the clock ahead?”

“so it's still april fools?”

Papyrus grinned, checking on his phone to confirm. “IT IS STILL APRIL FOOLS.”

They looked at each other.

And then they looked at their guests.

Alphys caught on to their expressions and gripped her pepper spray. Undyne summoned a spear.

 

The brothers grinned.

 

There were a little under 3 hours and 20 minutes left for them to begin a wonderful new tradition.


End file.
